Harry's Angel
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: [traduction de Silver woman] UA. Et si Draco était ami avec Pansy, Blaise, Ron et Hermione, et si Harry était le Bad Boy de Poudlard, que se passerait il?
1. Enter Draco Malfoy

_**Harry's Angel.**_

Auteur : Silver Woman

Traductrice : Moi, Alicya Potter-Black

Rating : Pour le moment PG-13 mais ça deviendra R (oui je sais c'est le vieux système de rating mais c'est comme ça.)

Paring : Drarry ; Ron/Hermione ; Blaise/Pansy

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part la traduction parce que je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling ni Silver Woman.

Résumé : UA. Draco est gentil, beau… enfin tout ce que vous voulez, il rencontrera le bad boy de Poudlard : Harry.

Note de la traductrice : Après avoir traduit "Goodbye Harry" de Spamy02 j'attaque une nouvelle traduction et oui je saisj'ai postéaujourd'hui "Goodbye Harry" mais que voulez vous et puis c'est peut-être un petit pardon pour vous faire attendre avec mes fics à moi. Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Les chapitres sont courts mais bon. (Ainsi c'est plus facile à traduire pour moi ;-p)

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Enter Draco Malfoy**_

« Ah, tu me manquais ma chère. » Dit Draco à la porte principale de l'Université Poudlard. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra par la porte.

« Eh ! Draco, attend en haut. »

« Eh ! Blaise. » Draco s'arrêta et attendit Blaise.

« Eh ! toi aussi. Comment ce sont passés tes vacances ? » Demanda Blaise dès qu'il fut arrivé près de Draco. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis leurs cinq ans. Lui et Draco étaient les deux gars les plus populaires de l'Université de Poudlard.

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Ron et Hermione arriverons plus tard. Ils disent qu'ils nous retrouverons à notre place habituelle. Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser quelque part dans l'école. » Il rigola.

« Mec…c'est trop tôt pour s'embrasser. Je veux dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps pour le faire pendant ces vacances. » Dit-il avec jalousie. Lui et Draco marchèrent. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table la plus populaire. Elle devait venir d'un immense arbre qui pouvait vous abriter du soleil un jour où celui-ci tapait très fort.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Blaise, Pansy sera là bientôt. » Dit Draco en s'asseyant à la table.

« Ouais, ça me fait vraiment... qu'elle soit allé à ce stupide mariage. » Répondit Blaise en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Ne fait pas la moue, tu sais qu'on pourrait te voir. » Draco rigola. « En outre comment te sentirais tu si par exemple je n'était pas présent pour ton mariage. »

« Je te tuerais » Répondit Blaise « Maudits soit tu Draco, tu n'ai jamais en colère ou triste ? »

« Non…pourquoi tu veux que je sois triste ou en colère ? » Draco rigola.

« Si tu veux être normal comme le reste du monde. » Il se mirent à rire à cette remarque.

« Draco…Blaise… » Pansy les salua dès qu'elle arriva.

« Eh ! » Draco lui fit avec un large sourire.

« Salut bébé. » Lui dit Blaise en l'étreignant et en l'embrassant.

« Comment était le mariage ? »

« Oh…C'était très beau, ma tante… » Dit Pansy avec enthousiasme.

Draco pouvait sentir le regard de quelqu'un dans son dos. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il haussa les épaules et écouta ce que disait Pansy.

« …et j'ai attrapé le bouquet. » Finit-elle.

« Comme c'est beau. » Dit doucement Draco.

Pansy resserra son étreinte mais sourit rapidement quand elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher.

« Ron….Hermione » Cria t-elle. « Nous sommes là. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Elle crie fort. » Pansy prit ça comme une critique négative.

« Mais non. Ron, c'est mignon. » Hermione embrassa Pansy sur les joues.

« Salut les gars, désolé nous sommes en retard. »

« Ouais….vous êtes en retard parce que vous ne pouviez pas arrêter de vous embrasser. » Dit Draco en souriant.

Hermione lui tira la langue.

« Très mature Mlle Granger. »

« Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur. »

Draco la poussa légèrement.

« Très éloquent M Malfoy. »

Le groupe rigola franchement.

« Nous devrions y aller les gars, sinon nous serons en retard en chim…et pendant que j'y pense Snape est mon oncle, il nous laissera entrer facilement. » Dit Draco en se levant. Il marcha dans l'école suivit par les autres.

Ils avaient juste eu le temps d'arriver de s'installer quand le professeur Snape rentra dans la pièce.

« Bienvenue en sixième année de chimie. Vous y apprendrez l'histoire de la chimie, les mélanges, et leurs résultats chimiques pendant… » Il s'arrêta quand quelqu'un rentra dans la salle. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir celui qui venait de rentrer.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Kiss.

Alicya.


	2. Enter Harry Potter

Auteur : Silverwoman

Traductrice : Alicya Potter-Black

Rating : PG-13 à R (K+ à M)

Paring : Drarry ; Ron/Hermione ; Blaise/Pansy

RARs : Comme on a plus le droit d'en faire. Pour ce chapitre je ferai des remerciements. Pour les prochains chapitres je ferai directement, les RARs par le nouveau système. Alors si vous n'avez pas de compte laissez moi votre mail.

Alors je remercie :

Crystal d'Avalon ; **Vif d'Or** ; Onarluca ; **Vert emeraude** ; Ma femme : Ellie351 ; **Crackos** ; Sahada ; **Ambre** ; Blackmoon wolf ; **La-shinegami** ; fantasy112 ; **Louange** ; Gryffounette.

Note de la traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée du retard. Je bloque pas mal déjà avec mes fics à moi (surtout pour la suite de "Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe sur moi") et avec les cours je suis pas mal débordée et j'ai plein d'imagination pour de nouvelles fics ce qui m'énerve avouons le puisque j'arrive pas à écrire une ligne de mes autres fics. Bon là je pars en live complet. Alors je suis vraiment désolée, en plus j'aurai voulu qu'il y ait une correction faite par quelqu'un d'autre que moi (comprenez par ma superbe Crackos) parce que pour voir mes fautes je suis nulle. Je sais pas si les phrases ont du style. Mais comme je vous ai déjà fait attendre bien longtemps je le poste tout de suite. Bon il me semble que vous avez déjà attendu assez longtemps alors …..

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Enter Harry Potter.**_

Harry entra dans la pièce en ignorant le professeur et les élèves qui le regardaient. Il s'assit près de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui regardait le professeur.

« Heureux de voir que vous vous joignez à nous M Potter. » Dit froidement Snape.

Harry bailla largement. Irritant encore plus le Professeur.

« Retenue, M Potter. Ici, après les cours. » Dit-il.

« Ca sera tout ? » Demanda Harry. L'ennui se montrait dans sa voix.

« Non. » Le professeur était furieux. « Vous serez en retenues pendant deux semaines. Et après avoir effectué votre retenue vous nettoierez le laboratoire de chimie pendant tout le temps que durera votre retenue. »

Harry se leva pour partir.

« Non, restez ici. » Dit le professeur avec un rictus.

« Non monsieur »

« Bien » Le professeur continua sa lecture. Harry s'assit, son coude sur la table, la tête reposant sur sa main il n'écoutait pas. Il regardait un magnifique garçon blond qui chuchotait à quelqu'un, il ne le connaissait pas. Le garçon ressemblait à un ange avec un halo doré. Ses yeux argentés allaient à merveille avec sa peau si pale. Il avait déjà vu le blond plus tôt quand il s'était, avec ses amis, assit sous un arbre et qu'il riait. Il eut le souffle coupé quand Draco lui sourit.

'Il a un magnifique sourire' Fut la pensée d'Harry. Son sourire éclatant releva encore plus la beauté du garçon, il ressemblait encore plus à un ange ainsi.

Il était en train de regarder le garçon quand celui-ci le regarda. Il en fut enchanté. Les yeux du garçon étaient confus et un peu effrayé. Harry continuait à la regarder alors qu'il avait regardait à présent vers l'avant.

« ….Mr Potter »

Harry Cilla. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce que cette fenêtre a de si intéressante pour que vous la regardiez au lieu de suivre mon cours ? » s'enquit Snape.

« Tout est plus intéressant que votre cours. » Répondit-il méchamment. Le bâtard l'avait dérangé durant sa contemplation de l'ange. 'Au moins mon ange me regarde maintenant.'

Tous les étudiants présents dans la salle eurent le souffle coupé.

« Sortez tout de suite de ma salle et allez dans le bureau du principal. » Hurla le professeur.

« Avec plaisir. » Harry se leva et fit un clin d'œil à Draco, celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive.

Harry avança vers la porte. Avant de fermer celle-ci il fit une dernière révérence.

'Je dois trouver qui il est, j'en parlerai plus tard avec Crabbe. » Pensa Harry en avançant vers le bureau du principal. »

Après sa discussion avec le principal Harry monta sur le toit en espérant y trouver Crabbe et Goyle. Son voyage ne fut pas inutile. Il y trouva ses deux compères en train de flâner au soleil.

« Vous allez vous cramer à rester comme ça. » Dit-il.

« Comment fut ton premier cours chef ? » Demanda Crabbe

« Bien, j'ai reçu une retenue jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Et j'ai eu l'honneur de me faire jeter dehors de cette putain de classe. »

« C'est bien non ? » Remarqua Goyle.

« Ouais. » Les trois amis rirent.

« J'aurai besoin que vous trouviez quelques informations pour moi. » Reprit Harry après avoir rit.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Goyle.

« Ce n'est pas de quoi… »

« Sur qui alors ? » Demanda Crabbe. Leur chef demandait toujours des informations sur quelqu'un quand il prévoyait de faire de la vie de la personne, à Poudlard, un enfer.

« Draco Malfoy. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Pour le chapitre 3, je sais pas encore quand est-ce que je le posterai. J'espère avoir le temps de le traduire pendant ces vacances. Mais c'est vraiment pas sûr du tout.

Kiss.

Les trois folles. (Alicya, Anat et Maëlle.)


End file.
